The Evil Under The Sea I Love
by ShadowCatPaw
Summary: First Crossover Ariel & Hades
1. Ariel

Ariel was swimming looking for something to do. So she went to her cave to lie down but little knows to Ariel that she was being watched. In a blue crystal ball was her form. "She is perfect! I have to have her!" Ariel woke up at midnight and swims home and went to bed. Ariel woke up early and toke a look out her door clear. Ariel swam out of there quickly. "How do I get her?" "Drop one of there whey she is, these will bring her to you!" Handing him some blood red roses. He smile that would send chills down your spine. "Let's get one a try!" he said as he drop one rose into the crystal ball! Ariel was in a ship when she saw a rose. Ariel swam out of the ship and picks it up. The rose starts to glow red and create a small whirlpool around Ariel. She tries to get out but she could not. The whirlpool teleport with Ariel. Ariel opens her eyes. "Where I am?" "You are in the Underworld." said a man walking down the steps.


	2. Hades

"Who are you?" "I'm Hades and this is Pain & Panic." "Why did you kidnapped me?" "To make you my queen." "Never!" Hades walks over to Ariel and picks her up and kisses her. Ariel hit Hades and he drops her. "You little" Hades backhanded Ariel. She was knocked out. Hades make a giant hourglass, he picked her up and put her in there. "Don't let her out!" Ariel woke up to see Hades look at her. "Hades, let me go!" "I will make a deal with you princess, I will turn you human, but you will have to be mine. Got that sugar?" "Never!" "That's fine I can wait!" Ariel waited until Hades was gone, and started to cry. "I guess I will never go home!" "Pain, Panic I don't want you to talk to the mermaid, got that?" "Yes sir!" "Good."

* * *

"Where is she?" "We can't find Ariel!" "Look harder!" "Yes, King Triton"

* * *

"Hades let me go!" "No unit you are mine." "As I said before NEVER" "You will be my sugar!" "Stop calling me sugar!" Hades teleported Ariel outside the hourglass. Hades walks over to Ariel who was sitting on a rock and Hades ran his hands down her sides. "Stop it!" "Be mine and I will let you go but sometime you will have to be here." "Like I said before NEVER!" "Fine but lets talk about your mother!" Don't talk about my mother." "It would be sad if something happed to her!" "Leave my mother out of this!" "We will see!" Hades teleported Ariel back into the hourglass.


	3. Chapter 3

"Honey where is Ariel, she has been missing for five days!" "Don't worry we will find her!" "Mom where is Ariel?" "We don't know but we will find her, now go to bed!" "Yes mother, good night."

Ariel was sleeping at the bottom of the hourglass and Hades was looking at her! "Why has she defined him?" though Hades. Ariel woke up and saw that Hades was looking at her, Ariel turn to the other side of the hourglass. Hades left the room up the steps. Ariel fainting and Hades ran down the steps and teleported her out of the hourglass. "Pain, Panic gets my room ready now!" "Yes sir!" Hades carried Ariel to his room and places her in the bed.

"King Triton and Queen Athena, we found something!" said the guard "What is it?" ask King Triton. The guard handed them a rose "where was this?" ask King Triton. "Near the ships!" said the guard "Get a search party out there now!" yelled King Triton! "Right away King Triton!" say the guard.

Ariel looked lifeless in his arm, in a few strides he crossed the dimly lit room over to the bed and lay Ariel down on the black sheet and walked over to the door and slid the door close with a bang and hear "You don't think he's going to…" ask Pain "With her?" said Panic He couldn't help feeling a tad awkward by the this ordeal. Here was his captive in his bed and drew up the cover over her. He would check on her in a few hours. On his way out Pain and Panic were eavesdropping and snatched them by the tails "don't disturb her and what were you trying to say about Ariel and myself earlier?" asks Hades. Unbeknownst to Ariel, Hades had flitted in and out of his chamber to check on her. He would adjust the cover and sometimes watch the rise and fall of her chest. She looked small and helpless in the immense bed and tucked among the silken sheets. She was really too pretty for her own good. Sometimes during the night Ariel would call for her mother. Pain was would why this girl, this captive was so special, he walk in to see a tender scene where Hades supported Ariel's head in one hand and held a goblet to her lips in the other hands.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey where is Ariel, she has been missing for five days!" "Don't worry we will find her!" "Mom where is Ariel?" "We don't know but we will find her, now go to bed!" "Yes mother, good night."

* * *

Ariel was sleeping at the bottom of the hourglass and Hades was looking at her! "Why has she defined him?" though Hades. Ariel woke up and saw that Hades was looking at her, Ariel turn to the other side of the hourglass. Hades left the room up the steps. Ariel fainting and Hades ran down the steps and teleported her out of the hourglass. "Pain, Panic gets my room ready now!" "Yes sir!" Hades carried Ariel to his room and places her in the bed.

* * *

"King Triton and Queen Athena, we found something!" said the guard "What is it?" ask King Triton. The guard handed them a rose "where was this?" ask King Triton. "Near the ships!" said the guard "Get a search party out there now!" yelled King Triton! "Right away King Triton!" say the guard.

* * *

Ariel looked lifeless in his arm, in a few strides he crossed the dimly lit room over to the bed and lay Ariel down on the black sheet and walked over to the door and slid the door close with a bang and hear "You don't think he's going to…" ask Pain "With her?" said Panic He couldn't help feeling a tad awkward by the this ordeal. Here was his captive in his bed and drew up the cover over her. He would check on her in a few hours. On his way out Pain and Panic were eavesdropping and snatched them by the tails "don't disturb her and what were you trying to say about Ariel and myself earlier?" asks Hades. Unbeknownst to Ariel, Hades had flitted in and out of his chamber to check on her. He would adjust the cover and sometimes watch the rise and fall of her chest. She looked small and helpless in the immense bed and tucked among the silken sheets. She was really too pretty for her own good. Sometimes during the night Ariel would call for her mother. Pain was would why this girl, this captive was so special, he walk in to see a tender scene where Hades supported Ariel's head in one hand and held a goblet to her lips in the other hands.


	5. Amanecer

**Amanecer-Dawn**

Ariel's sleeping form lay unmoving across a bed, outlined perfectly by a silken sheet. Her face was turned away from his lustful gaze; he had to see her.

Her face was shrouded in shadow; it didn't suit her. The moonlight glimmering from the open door illuminated her slender curves. How he wished to carry her off into the night, to bathe her in the moon's pure illumination. How he wished.

His long fingers reached out tentatively, hovering inches from her face. He was almost afraid to touch her should he taint such purity.

She shift he moves is hand so it wouldn't touch her. Hades's shadow crept across the wall in a demonic black wave, a complete contrast to the young woman's angelic form.

How could someone so innocent truly love him?

_"…Hades."_

He froze, his eyes roving her closed lids in confuse.

Her features shifted, turning down into a look of fear.

_"…Don't leave me…"_

Hades breath caught in his throat.

_"…I need you."_

He walk away thinking "How can she need me after what I did to her?"

_Ariel woke up, looking around the room "That a lot of black in a room, wait I in his bed!"_

Hades walk in "It good to see that you are up, do you how long you were out?"

_Ariel was in complete shock that he out all people take care of her "Take me back to my cell!"_

"Not this time you will me at my side that includes sleeping with me in my bed!"

"_No I will not sleep in your bed with you!"_

"You don't have an option in the matter!"


	6. HELP

**Notice**

**I having writer block right now and any new ideas will be so helpful.**

**Thanks**


	7. Anochecer

I would like to thanks bellac611 Anitoon3 megawoman 5210 Dark Oblivious Trinity Fenton-Phantom and Dannyfangirl123 for all the reviews I got.

**Anochecer-Dusk**

_Ariel was completely speechless_

"I will see you in a few hours" said Hades as he left the room.

_Ariel lay back on the pillows and slide up her tail to her chest wrapped her arms around her tail and stared to sob silently._

* * *

Hades was sitting on his throne and in the center of the room was a round map of Greece with a numerous statutes of people, animals and monsters on the map.

* * *

_Ariel was sleeping on her side when Hades walks in with a plate of fruit and set it on the table, _"Ariel wake up!" said Hades as he was shaking her shoulder._ Ariel rises up quickly._

"_What do you what now?" ask Ariel_

"I thought you were hunger so I bough you some food!" said Hades

"_I not hunger!" say Ariel_

"Look if you don't eat you will die!" say Hades irritated

"_I would die that be with you!" say Ariel angrily_

Hades left the room and slams the door

_Ariel finches and grab an apple, take a bite._

* * *

Hades enter the throne room and three ladies were near the window

"Ladies, welcome." Hades smiled "Sorry I was"

"Late, we know that you be, we know everything" the Fates said

"So what can I do for you ladies?" ask Hades

"We are here to tell about your future with Ariel!" said the Fates

"Really now?" Hades grinned

"No way, we are not going to reveal the future!" say the tallest of the Fates

"Well ladies I love to stay and chat but I have worked to do!" say Hades

* * *

The imps walk into Hades chamber

"_What do you what?" ask Ariel_

"You are really ungrateful girl, the master took a lot of time out to take care of you and I didn't hear so much as a thank you!" said Pain

"Nope, nothing polite at all." Panic say as he shook his head

"_How am I supposed to trust a guy likes him, he's the Lord of the Underworld, do of all thinks dark and despicable." Ariel says as she could believe she was getting scolded on etiquette by these imps_

The imps walk out of Hades chamber

_Ariel thought "I have been kind cruel to him!" as she folded her arms tightly around her tail_

* * *

"No, not again! We are not going to reveal the future!" said the tallest fate

"Well if ladies don't want reveal it, maybe you don't know the future!" say Hades with a mischievous look on his face

"WHAT? The eye of fate sees all!" they say together

"Oh sure it does but you ain't sharing it with me you are probably bluffing!" say Hades

"Oh really well we'll show you!" said the middle fate

The eye rise up and start to turn blue

_Ariel was in a boat and was wearing a black and dark blue dress with a dark blue bow in her hair_


End file.
